The Other Half Of Me
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: Spencer Hastings has the perfect life. Or so she thinks. Her friends, family, and boyfriend have always been there for her. But as secrets are exposed it might not be so perfect. Spencer's parents have kept the biggest secret from her. She has a twin. Spencer doesn't find out about her twin until she's a teenager... (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.) SPOBY! (READ INSIDE.)
1. Summary

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I will update soon, I just want you to know what the story is about. I also wanted to show you how often I'll be able to update.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Spencer Hastings has the perfect life. Or so she thinks. Her friends, family, and boyfriend have always been there for her. But as secrets are exposed it might not be so perfect. Spencer's parents have kept the biggest secret from her. She has a twin. Spencer doesn't find out about her twin until she's a teenager. Her twin, Scarlett, also finds out about the relationship. She wonders why her parents chose Spencer instead of her. What does Spencer have that she doesn't? Scarlett wants her sister and all of her loved ones to pay. Family lives are broken, and Spencer finds herself confiding in her friends. But when Scarlett comes into her life, Spencer finds herself turning to her twin for help. Unfortunately, Spencer trusts Scarlett a little too much. Scarlett has a way with words, and she uses Spencer's actions against her. Spencer finds herself with no one left to go to, especially after she sees her boyfriend doing the unthinkable. Life takes a turn for the worse, and she snaps. But will Scarlett be successful in her plan? Will she be able to become the new Spencer Hastings? Or will Scarlett's plan crumble? Will Spencer ever find the trust she once had in her friends, family, and boyfriend? Or are they gone for good? Will she ever be able to confide in the other half of her again? (The story is better than the summary.)

* * *

**Update Schedule:**

Sunday-Work (Projects, Homework) Free Time

Monday- School

Tuesday- School

Wednesday- School

Thursday-School

Friday-School

Saturday-Work (Projects, Homework); Free Time

Here's the deal: I have school work that I have to make sure I do before fanfiction. I will try to do my chapters fast, but I also want them to be good. Sometimes it takes a month between chapters, but school lets out in like 20-ish days and then I'll have more free time. I also have a few other fan-fictions that I am working on right now. I have Forbidden Love, Heart Broken, Living A Life Of Lies, The Other Half Of Me, and I'm thinking about turning my one-shot Let Me Go into a fanfiction. I might put a story or two on hiatus in a couple of weeks, because I have a big final coming up. I will try to update each story before making my way around though. Please be patient with me. If I don't update for a while it's not because I gave up. I'm probably just busy. I also have a one-shot coming up, but I have it written out how I want it to go, so I'll write it when I have the chance.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pll or the characters. Only Scarlett.

AU: Spencer's parents like Spoby, and they aren't jerks.

* * *

**Double the Trouble**

"Hey Spencer!" Veronica greeted as her daughter walked through the doors, home from school.

"Hey mom." Spencer smiled, setting her bag on the counter.

Peter walked into the room. "Hey, you're home! Toby stopped by earlier, he dropped this off for you."

"Oh. Thanks!" Spencer took the gift from her dad and started walking up the stairs.

"Umm, where are you going?" Her parents asked at the same time.

"To my room." She turned to face them. "Is that a problem?"

"You're opening that down here." Her dad walked closer. "What did he get you?"

"Fine." Spencer untied it. "Oh my god! No way!"

"What?" Her parents eagerly peered into the box.

Inside were two tickets to a concert for Spencer's favorite band. They were playing in Philly and Spencer had wanted to go so badly, but by the time she heard about it they were sold out. Toby had to listen to her complain about it since then.

"What are those for?" Her mom wondered.

"A concert in Philly tomorrow." Spencer grabbed a note Toby stuck in the box and unfolded it.

_Go with me?_

"Can I go?" Spencer put on her best puppy dog face. "Toby will be there to take care of me."

"I don't know." Her dad looked uneasy.

"Please?" Spencer begged. "These tickets were hard to find, the concert was sold out. Besides tomorrow's Saturday so I don't have school!"

"Fine!" They caved.

"Yay!" Spencer hugged them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom. After locking the door, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Toby's number.

He answered after the first ring. "Hey you."

"Hey." She couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Soo," Toby began. "Did you get your gift?"

"Yes!" Spencer layed down on her bed. "You are now officially the best boyfriend ever."

"Yeah, well, I had to do something to get you to shut up." Even though he wasn't there, Spencer could tell he was teasing her.

"Well you didn't have to do that. I'm happy you did, but you could have done something else." Spencer rolled over on her stomach.

"Like what?" Toby asked suggestively.

"Like-" Spencer was cut off.

"Spencer!" Veronica called. Hanna's on the phone."

"Tell her I'll call her back!" Spencer yelled.

"Anyways, where were we?" Spencer asked, bringing the phone to her ear.

"You were telling me ways to shut you up." Toby reminded her.

"Oh, right." Spencer giggled. She felt like a lovesick girl, but she couldn't help it. "I think you know."

"Know what?" He 'wondered.'

"Tobes, my parents are here. Don't make me say it." She begged.

"Say what?" He wasn't giving up.

Spencer frowned. "I guess you'll never know then."

"Well I guess I'll never be able to do _it _to _you _again." Toby baited.

Spencer felt a moan rise in her throat, but she held it back. Toby could not win this. "Guess not."

"Well, I should go and leave you to your work." Toby waited for a response.

Spencer was silent for a minute, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Can I come over?" She waited for him to answer. "Like now?"

"Sure." Toby knew he won the battle. He knew _exactly_ why she wanted to come over.

"See you in 15?" Spencer was overjoyed that she had someone like him. "I wanna change."

"Yeah, as long as whatever you put on is pretty." Toby compromised. "And you have to stay the night."

"Deal, but give me 30. I have to pack an overnight bag and take a shower." Spencer got off her bed and went to her closet.

"You can take a shower at my place." Toby suggested.

"Only if you take one with me." Spencer proposed.

"I don't know, I might be busy." Toby pretended.

"Cut the crap, Cavanaugh." Spencer laughed.

"Spencer Cavanaugh." Toby thought aloud.

"What?" Spencer froze.

"Sorry, I just really like the way that sounds." Toby admitted. "I can't wait for you to take the name."

"Who said I wanted to marry you?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh- I- um- no one." Toby nervously stuttered.

All of the sudden Spencer started laughing. "Wow. You should have heard yourself."

Toby was silent.

"Tobes?" She was afraid he hung up.

"Yeah?" He asked embarrassed.

"I _love_ the name Spencer Cavanaugh." She told him. "A lot."

"Really?" He hopefully inquired.

"Really." Spencer smiled. "See you in 30?"

"Yeah, see you soon." Toby hung up.

Spencer started grabbing an outfit for the next day. There was no need for pajamas. She would 'borrow' a shirt from Toby. Spencer grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a black ruffle top, and boots. She threw them into her blue bag with her phone. Spencer dug through her closet, still trying to decide on an outfit to change into. She finally decided on an orange dress that was loose fitting. Toby liked orange. But not the bright orange. He liked a paler orange, or sunset orange. Spencer put on black heels, grabbed the box with the tickets, threw her bag over her shoulder, and exited her room. Her parents were still downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Her mom questioned, taking in Spencer's appearance.

"Toby's. I'll be back after the concert tomorrow." Spencer walked to the door. "Love you. Bye!"

It was an eight minute drive to Toby's loft and Spencer felt like time was in slow motion. It had never taken that long before. Spencer practically sprinted up to him when she arrived. She knocked impatiently on the door.

"Hey." He answered the door.

"Hey." She walked in, kicking her heels off.

"Well come in!" He joked.

"You know you want me here." She walked up to him and pecked his lips. "You always want me here."

"I do not!" He defended.

"Oh, okay then." She walked over to her shoes and pretended to put them on.

"No! I didn't mean it like that." Toby grabbed her hands to stop her. "You tricked me into saying that."

"And if I did?" Spencer challenged.

"Then you're not getting what you want." Toby walked to his couch and sat down.

Spencer walked over and sat next to him. "Please?"

"Nope." Toby scooted further away from her.

Spencer moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "You sure?"

Toby turned to face her. Their lips were centimeters apart. It took everything he had to say no.

"Positive." He declined.

Despite what Toby said, Spencer eagerly pressed her lips to his. Toby's hands jumped to tangle in her soft brown locks. Excitement ran through the both of them. His tongue traced her bottom lip, seeking entrance, which Spencer granted. Spencer couldn't remember a time she felt better. Toby pulled out of his trance, which only she could put him in.

"I thought I said no." He teased, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Hmm," Spencer 'thought.' "That's not what I got out of it."

"Well then I guess we're on the same page." He said, brining his lips back to meet hers.

Spencer moaned as his hands explored her body She was so thankful for him. He loved every bit of her.

"You know I love your dress, but right now, I think you'd look better in nothing." Toby admitted.

Spencer giggled. "You're so cheesy." His hands slid up to undo the dress and get it off her body.

* * *

Spencer woke up in Toby's arms. She was in his shirt. Her brain recalled the afternoon. Arriving at the loft, and everything else.

Rolling over to face Toby, Spencer placed a light kiss on his lips. His eyes slowly opened.

"Hey beautiful." He pulled her closer.

"Hey." She smiled.

"You hungry?" He asked realizing it was 7:25.

"A little." she admitted.

"I'll go make dinner." Toby got out of bed.

"Come back!" Spencer complained, grabbing a pillow to cuddle with instead.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Toby kissed her forehead, and walked out to the kitchen.

Spencer's eyes closed as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the smell of lasagna. She loved Toby's home cooked lasagna. It was one of her favorite foods.

Spencer got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. She snuck up behind Toby and leaned closer to his ear.

"Boo." She whispered.

Toby didn't move. After a few seconds he turned to her.

"You know that's never gonna work, right?" Toby smirked.

"But you didn't know I was awake!" Spencer pouted.

"I heard you coming down the stairs." Toby explained.

"But I was silent!" She yelled, frustrated.

"No you weren't." Toby pulled her onto his lap. "The lasagna is almost done."

"Don't change the subject." Spencer yelled. "How were you not scared?"

"You're not scary!" Toby shrugged. "That's how."

"I am scary!" Spencer countered. "You'll see." Spencer got up and left the room.

"Sure I will." Toby mumbled.

* * *

Spencer tossed her plate and cup into the sink. "Thank you for dinner. Boyfriend."

Toby laughed. "You're welcome."

"So, what do we do now?" Spencer wandered over to the couch.

"Whatever you want." Toby turned the kitchen light off, and walked into the living room.

Spencer's face lit up.

"Scrabble?" He knowingly asked.

"Maybe." Spencer got the board out and set it up. "I'm gonna win this time!"

"No you're not." Toby challenged.

* * *

Later in the night Spencer was cuddled up to Toby in his bed.

"I should have won that." She fussed.

"Told you, you would lose." Toby grinned.

"Whatever." She ignored him. "I hate you."

"Then why are you still here?" Toby asked.

"Because I wanna go see OneRepublic." Spencer said in a duh voice.

"So I'm being used?" Toby thought for a minute. "Maybe I should take Hanna instead."

"No!" Spencer screamed. "Please take me! I love you!"

"Liar." He teased.

"No I'm not." She rolled on top of him. "I wouldn't have given myself to you if I was. I love you." She repeated, giving him a kiss.

"I love you too." Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer.

They drifted off to sleep holding each other tight.

* * *

It was 6:00 the next evening, and Spencer was getting ready for the concert. It started at 8:00. She was so excited to finally see one of their concerts!

"God, Spencer. How long does it take you to do your makeup?" Toby complained.

"Well I was actually changing." She walked out of the bathroom. "Maybe I'll just do that here." She teased, slowly lifting her top up.

Toby stared at her. He was completely zone out. Spencer laughed, breaking him out of his trance.

"You're such a pervert!" She walked into his room and shut the door.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Toby walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Spencer changed in Toby's room and finished her makeup. She couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

When they got to the concert Spencer was excited. Toby lead her close to the front of the stage. Spencer still couldn't believe he got these tickets. They talked until the band came on stage. All the girls started screaming.

Half an hour later everyone was screaming and singing along. Toby had never seen Spencer so carefree. She was always so stressed with school and sports. Toby was glad she was having such a good time. He moved a little closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at him and smiled. Toby didn't get to see that smile often, but he was glad she was showing it now.

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun, _

_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
_

_'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

Toby looked at Spencer again as she sang along. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He loved her with all his heart.

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._

_I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one._

_And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_

_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out._

* * *

They found themselves trying to get out when the concert ended two and a half hours later. Spencer had to keep close to Toby to keep from bumping into people. People obviously didn't care as much, because if it weren't for Toby she would be getting trampled. Spencer accidentally bumped into someone, causing the person's purse to drop.

"Oh my god!" She stopped causing Toby to stop. "I'm so sorry."

She bent down and helped the girl gather her things. When it was all put back in the purse she stood up.

Toby's eyes went wide when the other girl stood up.

"No it's my fault." The girl apologized. She looked at Spencer.

"Oh my god." Spencer gasped.

Standing in front of her, was her identical twin.

* * *

**Hello guys! Sorry the update took forever. I tried updating all my stories this week. Review, follow, favorite. Let me know what you wanna see! Spencer doesn't know she has a twin and neither does her twin. That was just a generic point of view. **

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	3. Note

**I will work on two stories at a time until they are complete. First, Mistaken Love and Even Angels Have A Dark Side. Then, Forbidden Love and Just Give Me A Reason. Next, Living A Life Of Lies and The Other Half Of Me. Then, When The Sun Goes Down and Everlasting Love. Lastly, Heart Broken and I'll start Fame and Love then.**

**SU- Write**

**M- Write (If I have time after homework)**

**TU- Write (I.I.H.T.A.H. ^)**

**W- (^)**

**TH- (^)**

**F- (^)**

**SA- (^)**

**And when I finish a chapter I'll update. Enjoy and thanks for your support! Love you babes!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	4. Goodbye

They you all so much for the reviews and comments. I understand we're all busy- which is why I haven't updated- but the things I did update aren't getting reviews. My stories are officially canceled. Please don't take them as I will be posting them on wattpad where my followers review. (Nothing against you guys. I love you all so much. But they have time to do so.) Anyways, thank you for the ride. It was amazing. I'll never forget you all. So for the last time, love ya!

xoxo, Mel


	5. Wattpad

A few of you have asked. None of my stories are on wattpad yet, because I have 2 others up that I'm working on. But my wattpad user is addicted2spoby4life

Feel free to follow and check back for updates. I try to update daily.


	6. Continue?

As I've said in the past, I don't ship spoby anymore, but I had so many good story plans, and it makes me sad I never finished them. Would you guys like me to continue writing? It probably wouldn't be my best work as I've forgotten most things about spoby, and I don't really care to write decently about them. I don't want to just abandon these story ideas though. Or should I just re-write them for another couple? Please let me know!


End file.
